FourtyNine
by Shiroku-kkari
Summary: The taboo of the Bookman Clan is "To be involved in other people's affairs." What if Deak told Allen some of the dark truth of the Bookman Clan? This is a twoshot based on my PoV in Lavi's past & dark personality. Spoilers about Lavi during the Ark part.
1. Part 1

* * *

**Fourty-Nine**

By Shiroku-kkari

**(A/N: I do NOT own DGM coz Hoshino Katsura-sensei owns it. This is just a two-shot fanfic based on my PoV on Lavi's past & dark personality. I could say to you people that there absolutely no Lavi/Allen shou-ai here & I know some of you people like it. I just made it in a friendship/brother-like relationship, mind you.)**

* * *

"_I will recognize you as the heir to the Bookman._" A familiar voice was heard out of the darkness. Then, the scenery changed into a field of Ryes. "_The back history is the history of those whose stories are not told or the truth that is omitted_." Bookman stated, not looking to the young heir.

'Gramps?' Lavi thought, seeing the familiar scene replay during his sleep. Bookman stopped & looked at Lavi who is behind him. "_You will record those from now on, understood?_" he asked. "_Yes_" the young apprentice replied & looked at the floating dandelions as the wind blew past right him.

* * *

Lavi shot himself up his bed, waking up in the middle of the night. He stood up & went to the bathroom. Lavi opens the faucet & splashed his face with running water. Then, he looked at his reflection on the mirror, something preoccupying his mind. "It's the same dream I've been dreaming of these past nights" he muttered, going back to his bed.

He lied down & looked at his right palm. He stared at it for a long time. Then, he saw a scene of Road's dream. His eyes widened & he shook his head. "Dammit! I still remember it clear as day!" he whispered coldly, rolling to the left side of the bed, facing the wall. "Still having nightmares, Lavi?" Bookman said, looking at the red-haired Bookman.

"It's none of your business, Old Panda" he replied, irritated by his mentor's question. Bookman gave Lavi a flying kick at his back. "Ow, what did you do that for, Gramps?!" he retorted. "I'm not an 'Old Panda', you fool!" Bookman said indignantly, sitting at the side of Lavi's bed. "It's not that we can stop the war that we've been recording; we are just outsiders who record the war, omitting-"

"Omitting the whole truth about the war right? I know" Lavi interrupted as he joins Bookman, sitting at the side of his bed. "If you knew the roles we've been acting, then you should feel no remorse to those who are involved in the history" Bookman said as he stood up & returned to his own bed. "You should get some sleep, Deak" he added, returning to his sleep. "I think I should, Gramps" Lavi sighed & grabbed an old journal in the side-table near his bed.

He flipped through the pages of the omitted history recorded in the old journal. He sighed again, closing the journal & returning it to its original place. Lavi then remembered the deaths of many people involved in the wars he has been recording all the time. People killing each other because of the war. People die because of the war. The loved ones of the people who are involved in the war, grief-stricken their face as they saw the ones who are important to them die because of the war. 48 wars with 48 different names witnessed each war. It was very tiring to remember those wars.

Then, he thought of something. '_If Allen didn't save me from my attack back in the arc, I wouldn't be here today_...' He realized that he was lucky that there are people who thinks of him as someone who is dear to them.

Lavi sighed & closed his eyes. "I guess this is the price of being a Bookman. Not being able to hold your friends dearly as you could or to feel remorse as they die" he muttered. '_Though the 49th is already committing the taboo because I consider them as my comrades & my friends_...' he thought, drifting himself back to sleep.

* * *

**& the first one's finished. If you don't know who Deak is, he is the 48th alias of Lavi. Yes, I know that this has a bit angst so kick me if I made Lavi emo XP**

**Kore ja, mata ne Until the next update of "Fourty-Nine" minna**

* * *


	2. Part 2

* * *

**Okay, I've finally finished this! ( n) I'm very sorry if everyone who anticipated this will get cliff-hanged. I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Sometime after that night, Lavi received a mission to go search for the Innocence somewhere in Germany. As the train moves, he looked into the window bored by traveling very far. Allen on the other hand, is half-asleep, nodding unconsciously once & a while. Lavi gave a mischievous smile & grabbed a marker.

The train stopped. "Allen-dono, we're here" Toma said, waking up the young boy from his sleep. Allen blinked a few times & rubbed his eyes, yawning afterwards. "You're awake now, moyashi" Lavi said jokingly as he ruffled Allen's snow-white hair. "It's Allen, Lavi" Allen retorted grumpily, standing up from his seat. Lavi chuckled & went ahead to the train station. People in the town were staring at Allen's face weirdly. "Hm? Is there something wrong with everyone?" Allen asked curiously. "Well that's because-" Toma was about to tell Allen about the doodles on his face but his mouth was clamped by the Bookman's hand. "-because your hair was in a different color" Lavi chirped.

"Really?" Allen asked doubtedly at Lavi. Lavi smiled nervously & Allen sighed, going to the nearest fountain. When he saw his reflection, he was surprised because his face was covered in doodles. "Lavi!!" he said angrily, chasing Lavi.

* * *

They decided to stay at a near-by Inn for the night. Lavi shared rooms with Allen while Toma stayed in another room beside their room. "Geez, why do have to do that Lavi?" Allen sighed as he wipes his face with a face towel, sitting at the side of his bed. "Well I was bored" Lavi shrugged with a doubted look in his face. '_Yeah right you were bored..._' Allen thought to himself, looking at the red-haired excorcist. "You've heard the rumor that this room was a room that you can see the regrets you've made in your life right?" Lavi asked as he walks past right a mirror.

As Lavi walked in front of a mirror near the cabinet, Allen noticed that Lavi's reflection was different when he walked past to the mirror. "L-lavi, something's wrong with your reflection" Allen stuttered as if he saw a ghost walk right through him. Lavi looked back at Allen, walking back in front of the mirror. "Nice try, you're not going to fool me with that one" Lavi said, amused by the look of Allen's face.

"I see that you're enjoying the 'taboo', Lavi." Lavi looked at the mirror, only to see is own reflection wearing the clothes underneath his uniform & his bandana gone. "Taboo? What are-" Allen asked but was interrupted by Deak. "I see you don't know the greatest rule in being a Bookman, Allen Walker" Deak said dryly, walking out of the mirror. As Deak got out of the mirror, everything stopped. "Don't involve my friends in my problems!" Lavi grabbed Deak's collar.

"Friends? In your record, he is nothing but an ink that serves only as an ink in the page of history" Deak scoffed, staring at Allen. "& you, Allen Walker, play a very valuable role in this war" Deak paused as he got free from Lavi's grip. Then he walked towards Allen, giving a grim look with a smile on his face. "Your role is being one of the judges that will bring a toll to this war's end whether-"

Lavi punched Deak's face. "I told you, don't involve-"

"He is involved in your problems, Lavi. Accept the fact that he is one of the factor that makes this history spin" Deak interrupted as he looks at his present self. "Or you don't because you think of them as your friends?" He mocked Lavi. The red-haired Bookman just bit his lips, clenching his fists tight. Allen tried to go to Lavi's side, but he was stopped by Deak. "Where do you think you're going, Allen Walker?" He asked as he pinned the younger male to the wall.

Lavi grabbed Odzuchi Kodzuchi from its holster. "Odzuchi Kodzuchi" he said. Deak looked back. "It's useless, Lavi" he said exasperatedly at the red-haired exorcist. "Man! Man! Man!" he shouted, making the anti-Akuma weapon bigger & he shattered the mirror. As the mirror fragments fall on the ground, Deak is slowly disappearing like a hologram. "Though you trying to hide it, it's useless..." Deak said dryly. "...They're going to find out about it one day..." those were the final words Deak uttered before he disappeared.

"We should collect the mirror fragments so the Science Department can extract the Innocence from the mirror" Lavi said as he bent down & picks up the mirror fragments on the ground. "Lavi, are you planning to bear the burden all by yourself?" Allen asked Lavi, helping him pick up the pieces of the mirror. Lavi stopped. "No because..." he paused for a while & looked at Allen's worried face. Allen avoided Lavi's gaze & continued to pick up the fragments. "I'll tell it to everyone when the right time comes" he explained & gave the white-haired exorcist a warm smile.

**END**

* * *

**Okay, this two-shot is very short. But I hope you enjoyed it. I might plan another DGM fic about Lavi or a Kanda centered fic if Hoshino-sensei gave more hintings. XP**

**Arigato Gozaimasu, minna Ja nee**

* * *


End file.
